Memoirs of Janus Hakura: Not So Sweet Dreams
by Ace Grey
Summary: Jan is a demigod, plain and simple. Unclaimed at the time, Jan is soon to have a dream where he figures out his Olympian parent, only to hear of his parent soon to be executed of a felony. Finding himself a quest, Jan risks his life to clear the name.


(A/N: Sorry if this is rambly x.x I'm bad at starting posts.

And by the way, don't expect him to be claimed by one of the Big Three or anything. XD. The plot here is going to be abit different from other stories.

Oh and I might sway between first and third POV. I'm bad at sticking to one.)

"I…I can't do this!" panted the young boy as he pumped his arms, his spikes hitting against the dark red color of the track. He watched as yet another person passed him, picking up his knees as he propelled himself forward. He was usually a runner of the 400m race or of the 800m on more rare occasions. But now, his coach had put him into the 1600m race, otherwise known as the mile. He was finishing up the third lap and still, his asthma was already kicking in. Janus grimaced as he pushed his feet up forward, trying to finish the race due the yelling of his peers.

Of course he had been switched in races in the District Championships; bad luck like this always had followed the young 13 year old. As he ran past the officials and the coaches, of course his coach Mr. Neil screamed at him "C'MON JANUS MOVE IT!" Causing him to pick up his legs and move faster, proceeding to run past two more people. He had felt a cold glare in his back but ceased to turn his head. If there was one rule that his coach had told him it was: Never look back. But through the whole meet the coach of one of the rival schools, Carey, had kept glancing over at him.

Ignoring this, he let the forest green cotton tee shirt bounce against his frail and skinny body. Even with a medium, it was barely fit against his body. The short sized hiked well up his waist and the Jr. High sports at his school rarely cared about real uniforms. He just continued to move with pumps of his arms, pushing his head upwards. He just proceeded to turn the corner and cut sharply into lane one, cutting off a guy from the school Floral Park. All 5 schools from the district were here, thus creating the district championship meet.

His breaths heaved in and out but it didn't stop him from rushing down the homestretch, the last 100m of the mile. Right now he was on the brim of third, on the back of the guy remaining in third. Wanting to get a medal he still kicked it up a notch, his heaving overtaking him as he couldn't help but do so. The time was ticking down as every single person was running for the finish line. "Need…Inhaler…Now…" spoke the boy between breaths in his awkward high pitched voice. As he came towards the finish line, he threw his torso in front of him so that he could extend himself forward to pass the line.

As he crossed the line, he panted and dove towards the green between the 400m track, diving into the grass as his breaths heaved more. He turned on his back to see his best friend approaching in forest green sweatpants and the team shirt. Tossing him the inhaler, Janus grabbed it and shoved it into his mouth, pumping. Allowing the air to flow into his system, his breaths began to get more even as he tossed the inhaler into his pack. His best friend, Kirsten, yes a girl, grinned at him and turned back.

"Coach? What's my time?" he asked, turning towards the other coach who was whispering amongst his runners but still he had a glare upon Janus, who simply turned off.

"Nice, 5:04.24. You ended up second by .05," responded the coach causing Janus to grin. Still, Janus wasn't even close to the Jr. High boy's record of 4:50 set the year before. He frowned, mainly always having a knack for trying to reach achievements.

Janus was known for his eccentric green-blue eyes, of which many others considered beautiful but he took as "whatever". Besides track, he was uncoordinated in many others sports. He couldn't kick a soccer ball, dribble a basketball, hold a lacrosse stick, toss a football, or do any other things of sports like that. Track and field was the most traditional and simplistic athletic event in the world.

He sat down onto the bleachers, looking out into the green of the field. Right now they were at New Hyde Park, another school within the district. Bored at watching the girls run heats for the 100m race, Janus crumbled up a dollar in his hand and walked down the bleachers, the wind beating against his face as he failed to pay attention. He bumped into another kid, and before he fell he opened his eyes to see the purple jersey of yet another rival school.

Lifting himself up he saw the other kid glaring into him, replying with a scared look, trying to walk past.

Though, the other kid pushed out his hand and prevented Janus from going, causing Janus to grit his teeth together. His eyes flickered open after he closed them. "Let me go," he said faintly and scared at the kid who towered over him by a couple of inches.

"Nah, you can't just push me and not go away with it, bra." The kid was tall and had a thin yet muscular frame. Compared to Janus' thin and frail frame; he looked like a body builder. Janus lifted up a hand, curling it into a fist and pounded it against the kid's chest with no avail.

Simply the kid grabbed him and threw him to the side, Janus losing his balance and hitting the metal, proceeding to fall down the steps of the bleachers and holding his side, the kid glaring back at him. "Sorry ma," he whispered inaudibly, promising her that he wouldn't get into another fight.

He was prone to fights with bullies and of course, he had never won any. Of course this guy was tall for the 7th or 8th grade; maybe 6 feet tall and scars upon scars on his forearms. As the kid snarled at him, Janus threw himself up and at the kid, ramming his body into the fellow runner.'

The guy simply grabbed Janus and shoved him onto the ground, Janus landing on his back first as a crowd gathered around chanting. "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" The nearby yells soon became distant as Janus was punched in the face dually, on each side of his face respectively.

Turning on his side and blood dripping from his jaw, he crawled away in time to escape the rest of them. This was impossible…HOW DID HE ALWAYS GET INTO THE FIGHTS?

Janus pressed his back against the back of the bleachers, where he had found refuge. He wanted to run away, not to be here anymore. But of course, he had to run the relays. Picking himself up, he walked back to his track bag with his head held down. Hearing the deep chuckles of satisfaction from a group of other kids he lifted his head up and caught something weird.

Those kids only had one eye…

He bit his lip and walked on, still continuing to chomp down onto his lip. Something here was wrong and the scent seemed a little wrong, shoving his stuff into his bag Janus knew that he was going to take off. Turning towards the coach that continued to glare at him, something weird happened.

Even though Janus might think it was himself, the eyes of the coach had flickered simply from a deep brown onto a vivid red; crimson. Flinching from this, Janus threw on his hoody and ran down the bleachers and out of the arena.

He turned back to see the coach diving into his black Hatchback.


End file.
